Words
by Blood-Smeared Shuriken
Summary: GaaHina. He couldn't say the words she wanted so desperately to hear... At least, not until it was too late.


Words

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the Avril Livigne song

Would he have been a better man if he hadn't of been the one infested with the Shukaku? Would he have been able to make her… happy? Or would he have still left her, tormented with the thoughts of what he had done? Would he still have been covered with the blood of hundreds? Would he have broken her heart?

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It__'__s there inside_

_All I do is hide._

_I wish that it would just go away._

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew?_

_What would you do?_

She had said that she could help him. She had trusted him, but he knew he'd just end up hurting her. He hadn't _wanted_ to feel like this. He hadn't wanted her trust. Deep down he'd known that he was just a monster, and he thought that she knew it too. Every time she'd looked at him with hopeful eyes which slowly dimmed to regret, he'd burnt away another layer of his soul, had cursed himself again for making her unhappy. It wasn't fair that she should have to be in love with a guy like him. She deserved better.

He couldn't say the words she wanted to hear…

_All the pain I thought I knew._

_All my thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what was never said,_

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can__'__t handle this confusion._

_I__'__m unable._

_Come and take me away._

The words… They weren't hard in a sense. He could have said them, but could he have meant them? She wouldn't have been fooled if he had. Besides, he would never have lied to her. If he couldn't say that he loved her, he wouldn't have said anything at all. False words were things she could see through easily. But that was all she had wanted from him. Three little words which had somehow managed to elude hi every time they were together. And he'd slowly come to realise that he was corrupted, tainted, and that she deserved someone better than him.

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself_

_I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don__'__t want them to hurt you._

_If I show you, I don__'__t think you__'__d understand_

_Cos no one understands._

And so he'd shoved her away, choosing his words carefully, cutting and harsh, biting deep within her fragile confidence and reducing her to a trembling wreck. With that little speech he'd thrown away his last hope for happiness, had finally shredded his soul beyond all repair. But he'd set her free. That was something to feel good about, at least.

_All the pain I thought I knew._

_All my thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what was never said,_

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can__'__t handle this confusion._

_I__'__m unable._

_Come and take me away._

_I__'__m going nowhere._

_On and on__…_

_I__'__m getting nowhere._

_On and on__…_

_Take me away._

_I__'__m going nowhere._

_On and on and off and on and off and on__…_

He sighed and looked down at the sand beneath his feet. He was in the desert, his home, but somehow he didn't feel at home. To him home was now wrapped in Hinata Hyuga's arms, lying warm and secure, for the moment forgetting that he was a monster, forgetting that he had no right to feel good about anything. He closed his eyes trying to forget the way her face had looked as her told her he was leaving Konoha and he wouldn't be coming back.

_All the pain I thought I knew._

_All my thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what was never said,_

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can__'__t handle this confusion._

_I__'__m unable._

_Come and take me away._

_Take me away._

_Break me away__…_

_Take me away._

And somehow, now, in the most painful of ironies, he could say it. Now that he'd severed all ties to happiness, he could say the words she'd been waiting for. He whispered them now, saying them into the sudden breeze, before beginning the long trek to Suna.

And far away, a warm breeze that spoke of sand and heat whipped around the rooms of Hinata Hyuga bringing to her the words she so wanted to hear. She wiped the tears from her face and go to her feet. "I love you too," she whispered. "Gaara…"


End file.
